


Little Red Meets The Big Bad

by GoNEF



Series: Big Bad and his Little Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boss Derek Hale, Bribery, Full Shift Werewolves, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Older Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a virgin, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's deputy has a dept. to pay and Derek knows exactly how that deputy can pay it off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Meets The Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/gifts).



> So I decided to turn my story Big Bad Wolf's Little Red Angel into a full fledge out story. However I am going to do it in series so hopefully you guys love it ^^ also you don't have to read the first part to understand this since the series are pretty much going to be prequels anywho I hope you guys enjoy this ^^ Also I want to dedicate this chapter to littlefrog1025 I love her work and she's just amazing when it comes to writing Sterek fics. I also want to dedicate it to her because I got the idea from her series GOOD WOLVES DOING BAD THINGS.

[Stiles Stilinski](http://malecelebfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Shirt-Jacket-Dylan-O-Brien.png) wasn't the strongest person in Beacon Hills. He was however the most loyal and (sometimes) selfless person. Which is why he was here with his best friend on a double date with [Allison Argent](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-m2uVPDSd8cE/UiIDA1ACZnI/AAAAAAAAAvk/_jNROg5JGXg/s1600/crystal-reed.jpg) and [Lydia Martin](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31600000/Holland-holland-roden-31699868-500-600.png). It's not that he minded it's just that [Scott](http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140102022521/teenwolf/fr/images/1/1e/Season3bScott.png) still thought that Stiles like Lydia which wasn't the case. Lydia was a beautiful girl but she wasn't the one for Stiles, and by the look she was giving he wasn't the one for her. Sadly Allison and Scott weren't allowed to be alone due to the fact that her parents didn't trust Scott because he was a werewolf.

The only way Allison was allowed to date Scott was if she was with someone else i.e. a parent or a friend, Stiles thought that if was pretty messed up that her parents didn't trust Scott. It wasn't Scott's fault that he was a wolf. He was a bitten wolf not a born one. In Stiles' opinion he thought it was unfair to treat Scott ( or any wolf) a certain way just because they were a little wild during the full moons. Although he was happy that Allison didn't share the same views as them and saw them differently. Which Stiles was thankful for, his best friend really liked Allison and he hoped that the two would stay together and always be happy.

"So how have you been?" Stiles asked, deciding to at least try to make conversation with Lydia. Lydia stared at Stiles and shrugged her shoulders. Stiles stopped talking after that, which was hard for him to do since he was always talking, he sat down and continued eating his burger while Scott and Allison kept talking and enjoying each other's company. Lydia soon insert herself in the conversation with both Allison and Scott. The three talked about their lacrosse team and how an amazing season they were having thanks to Boyd, Isaac, and Scott. Pretty soon the conversation went from lacrosse to gossiping about who was dating whom, to who threw the sickest parties in all of Beacon Hills High.

Allison went on and on about a party that she was throwing and how he and Scott should come. Lydia mentioned that there will be drinks and that if they were going to come that they should be prepared for how wild it is going to get.

Scott smiled and accepted the invitation with glee. Stiles on the other hand had to decline.

"Sounds fun Allison, but I won't be able to go,"

The trio looked at him with different expressions, Scott with a wounded puppy expression the girls with a neutral one.

"Why?"

"My dad and I are going to spend some time together," Stiles checked his watch and saw he was already five minutes.

"Shit speaking of time," he grabbed his stuff and pulled out his wallet. Handing Scott the money he needed to pay for his burger Stiles ran towards his jeep.

"Okay gotta go, okay thanks for paying for me Scottie, okay bye,"

He hopped in his jeep and started it. He drove out of the parking lot and headed for the station where his father should be waiting for him.

* * *

[Derek Hale](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/23500000/Derek-derek-hale-23534330-1235-1500.jpg) entered the Sheriff's office.  He and [Laura](http://img.poptower.com/pic-87128/meghan-ory.jpg?d=600) looked at one another before Derek locked the door and the two werewolves walked over to John. John looked up from his work to see the two werewolves standing in front of him.

Both Derek and Laura had identical smirks on their faces, both flashing their eyes at him.

"Derek, Laura,"

"John," the two greeted. Laura being the spontaneous and impatient one hopped on John's desk crossing her legs she turned her head to face John.  

"Would you mind getting off my desk Ms. Hale?"

Laura pretended to think it over before she shook her head and said,

"Nahh, I rather not,"

John took a deep relaxing breath, he didn't want to anger the two siblings any further, he especially didn't want them here when his son got here.

"What do you want?"

"Now John why ask a rhetorical question?"

John stayed quiet while Derek walked around the room, looking around the office. The one thing that bother Derek was the man had no personal photos hanging on the wall. It was a shame really, Derek has seen the boy around and he had to admit the boy was gorgeous and he would love nothing more than to take him and make him his.

"Are you going to ask or are you two going to continue disturbing me?"

The Hale siblings laughed as the turned to face the man in front of them.

"You're right, we have wasted enough of your time so let's get straight to the point shall we?" Derek's smile fell into a scowl.

"My $700,000. I want the money now or your deputy dies,"

John took a deep breath, running his hands through his face he stared at the two werewolves. He told Jordan not to associate with the Hales, to not borrow money from them. Sadly Jordan didn't listen, not that John blamed him. The man needed the money to help his girlfriend needed him. She just had a baby and the two needed all the help they could get since her parents refused to have her in the house and "shame" them any further.

"Look Derek-"

The werewolf started walking around, interrupting John.

"I gave him the money he needed for his little family, gave him eight months to get my money and I find out that he just left town for a conference?"

John stayed quiet as Derek talked, he knew better than to cut off the werewolf.

Derek stopped pacing and turned to face John.

"Why do I get the feeling that it was you that sent him away?"

"Derek-"

"Aside from him, you were the one who knew when Boyd and Erica were going to go after him so I find it weird that he skipped town the same day he was supposed to pay us back," Laura added.

"Guys look Jordan had to go this conference and-"

"So it is more important than his girlfriend and child?"

Before John could respond Derek continued,

"You should have made him take them,"

"Why?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Weeeellll you see since his little girl was home alone and mommy dearest needed a break so our good friend volunteer to baby sit, shame that Jordy didn't tell her to be careful on who she should let in and who shouldn't," Laura said with a smile that was anything but innocent.

"So you see John, you either tell your deputy to come back home with $1,000,000 or we kill his little girlfriend and keep his daughter,"

"A million dollars?! Derek, he won't be able to come up with that much money," he was barley able to come up with the 700,000 but John wasn't going to tell him that.

"Too bad, he either comes with my money or-"

"Hey dad why was your door locked?" Stiles asked as he entered the office.

Both werewolves and human turned to see the teenager standing in front of them.  The minute Derek's hazel green eyes locked with Stiles' honey brown ones a plan started forming in Derek's head one where he got what he wanted and John could erase Jordan's depth and to have his and Lydia's baby back to him safe and sound.

"Are you in a meeting?" he asked eying the tall handsome stranger.

"Yes/No," John, Laura and Derek said simultaneously.

John stared at the Hale siblings.

"I was just asking your father where Deputy Jordan was," Derek informed him as he walked over to him. He stood a few feet away from the boy in the red hoody wearing a shirt with the batman logo on it. A preadatory smile found its way on Derek's lips, oh yes he knew the perfect way to pay off the deputy's money and the perfect way to get what he's wanted for quiet some time now.      

 Before Stiles could answer John stood up and walked over to his son and Derek.

"Stiles I need you to go, I need to talk to Mr. Hale alone,"

Stiles just nodded his head as he stepped outside of the office and left them alone.

"I think I found the perfect way for you and your deputy to pay off that loan,"

John stared at Derek,

"How exactly?"

Derek smirk as he looked at him.

"That's simple, I just want one thing and Jordan won't have to pay me back,"

John stared at the wolf, his predatory gaze told John exactly what he wanted.

"No, Derek, please you can't mean-"

"I want Stiles, give him to me and I promise that Jordan won't have to pay me back a single dime,"

"And if I refuse,"

"Then I follow on my promise, your choice John. Your son or the lives of two innocent people that have no idea of what is going on,"

He stepped closer to John,

"You have until tomorrow morning to give me an answer John,"

Derek walked out of the office leaving Laura and John alone inside the office.

"Well, you heard him, I suggest you give him your son willingly otherwise he's going to take him by force, and trust me; that's exactly what's going to happened if you don't give him Stiles," Laura walked out of the office leaving behind a distress John.

Derek stepped outside the police station and walked over to the ally.

"You can come out now,"

Stiles emerge from the shadows before he ran towards him Derek scooped him in his arms, embracing him. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Stiles cupped Derek's cheek.

"I didn't think you would be here today, do you have any idea how hard it was not to jump you there,"

Derek chuckled.

"Believe me I know, it was hard for me to play pretend and act like I didn't know you when all I wanted to do was grab you and kiss you senseless,"

Stiles blushed as he peck Derek's lips.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" he asked.

Derek shrugged.

"Oh you know, same old, same old"

Stiles stared at his boyfriend that he has been hiding from his father for the past six months. Derek was hiding something from him, there was something that Derek wasn't telling him and while Stiles would love to question him further he knew that Derek would just find a way to change the topic of the conversation so instead of questioning any further Stiles just shrugged it off before he kissed Derek. Derek was more than happy to returned the kiss and was happy that his little red didn't question him further. The last thing he needed was for his boy to know the truth about why Derek was really there.

After all Stiles was not ready to know he was dating a mobster and not just any mobster, Stiles Stilinski was dating the head of the Hale Mafia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know but I promise next installment will be longer


End file.
